Getting an Outstanding
by CeliaEquus
Summary: She was his first, and he was hers. But they were at different times. How did it happen? Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and I'm making no money out of this. Warning: implied lemons.


"Getting an Outstanding"

Sirius Black was asked to stay after class by the substitute Transfiguration teacher. Professor McGonagall had gone on long service leave, and the headmaster had been lucky to get someone at the last moment. In fact, they were all very lucky.

This temporary professor was 'one hot bird', in his words. She had wavy brown hair that fell to her waist whenever she left it out, although she tied it back for lessons, and she was often seen in the library, reading copious amounts of books when there were no classes. Sirius knew this, because he'd followed her there one day, and actually ventured into the library for the first time to study.

…Well, all right. It wasn't just to study, for school at least. He wanted to study Professor Gardener.

She was looking at him now, from behind horn-rimmed spectacles, tapping a quill against the desk.

"You continue to be a disruption in class, Mr. Black," she said. "I had heard of this from Professor Dumbledore, of course, but seeing it is something else entirely."

"Yes, professor," he said, and he smirked. "I aim to fulfil expectations." He winked, and she rolled her eyes.

"I should not be impressed by the fact that you and Mr. Potter somehow Transfigured every quill in the room into Flobberworms. Yet it_ was _an incredible piece of magic."

"Why, thank you, Professor Gardener."

"Take that smug look off your face, Mr. Black!" She was scowling now. "It was mid-exam, and don't you _dare_ pretend that you didn't know about it."

"But, professor, how _could_ we know?" he asked, raising his eyebrows. "It was a surprise test, remember?"

"I wouldn't put anything past you," she said, narrowing her eyes further. "Regardless, you could have stopped it in time, couldn't you?" He glanced away. "I am proficient in Legillimancy, Mr. Black."

"Yes, professor," he said. "We could have stopped it."

"Detention straight after dinner. Meet me here."

"What about James?"

"I rather think that Miss Evans will be tearing into him right about now," she said, looking into the distance with a small smile. "That will be punishment enough."

"You're right there, Prof."

"Five points from Gryffindor for your cheek, Mr. Black. Now go. Don't forget your detention."

He looked sullen. "Yes, professor."

* * *

><p>The bed sheets, his clothes, her bedroom décor – all went unnoticed. The only thing that Sirius could concentrate on were his professor's lips and hands, and the body that covered his in the dim light.<p>

"P-professor Gardener," he said, and he gasped as he felt warm air meet his skin. "I… I've never…"

"Never what?" she asked, pulling down his trousers. He moaned.

"Never had sex," he said. She paused.

"Is that so? That goes against what I've heard."

His eyes widened as she pulled off her top, exposing a red, lacy bra. He gulped.

"I've never gone that far," he said. "I've got a reputation to uphold, don't you… know…"

She was now working his boxers down, and once they were off he realised that he was now completely naked. She moaned, and with a wave of her hand the rest of her clothes were gone. She yanked her wand out of her bun, causing all her hair to tumble down around her body.

"And you can't meet up with Muggle girls during the holidays, to practise," she said. He shook his head. "Well, I hope you don't mind if I seek the privilege of being your first."

"G-go right ahead, professor," he said, and he gasped again as she took him in hand.

"Nice equipment," she murmured. "But you should learn your way around a woman's body first. And, above all, learn this." She picked up her wand from the bed and cast a contraceptive charm. "_Always_ remember to do that."

"Yes, professor."

"Not tonight," she said, tossing the wand aside. Neither registered the clatter as it hit the floor. "Tonight, you can use my first name… Mia."

"Mia?"

"It's short for Hermione."

"Mmm." He closed his eyes as she leaned over him. "I like it."

"Take hold of me, Sirius," she said. He opened his eyes and grasped her waist. "Now roll me onto my back."

In a quick movement he had complied, and was now hovering above her.

"Learn my body," she said. "Foreplay is important for this very reason. If you want to get to know all my sensitive places, you have to put some work into it."

Sirius knew about feeling girls up. However, he suspected that he would require more finesse with Professor Gardener… no. Mia.

"That's it," she said. Her breathing was getting faster. "Keep doing that."

"C-can I kiss you, Mia?" he asked. She nodded frantically, and he lowered his lips to hers.

It was a very good introduction to sex. His 'detention' took more than two hours, and both were exhausted by the end of it.

Once he was dressed she saw him out, clad only in a short, satin nightgown embroidered in gold thread. He noticed the embroidery only because he was staring at her chest.

"Maybe I'll get an Outstanding, too," she said, arching a single eyebrow.

"What do you mean, Mia?"

"I'm not Mia any more," she said softly. His shoulders drooped.

"I know," he said. "But I'll never forget you, Professor Gardener."

"And I'll never forget you, Sirius Black," she said. She reached out, but then brought her hand back to her side. She tilted her head. "I'm going home on the weekend, and you'll have Professor McGonagall back. So today was our last lesson. Otherwise I never would have…" She shook her head. "See you in the future, Sirius."

"Good luck, Professor Gardener." They shook hands, and then he left.

* * *

><p><em>Twenty years later<em>

"The one time, the _one_ time since the war ended that I agreed to help them with one of their damn practical jokes," Hermione muttered. Sirius couldn't help smirking behind his hand.

"Detention, straight after dinner," he said. "If there's one thing you should learn about pranks, it's to have someone else who takes the blame, and not be that person yourself."

"What about Harry and Ron?" she asked, resting her head on her folded arms. She and Professor Black were the only two left in the Transfiguration classroom. It had been against Headmistress McGonagall's better judgement to have him take her place, but he was a surprisingly good teacher, considering his history of being an annoying student.

"They'll be punished," he said. "Don't you worry about that, Miss Granger."

"Thank you, professor," she said, and she looked up. "May I go now?"

"Yes. Just don't forget to come to detention, all right?"

"Yes, sir."

"This m-must be against the rules," she said, lying back on his four-poster. "I mean, I don't recall r-reading anything about it in…"

"_Hogwarts: a History_," he said. "I know, Hermione. Just relax. You agreed to this, didn't you?"

"Only because I've had a crush on you for ages," she said, her voice soft. He moved until he was hovering over her, smiling tenderly.

"I was deflowered by my professor as well," he said. "She was only a substitute." He sighed. "It was better that way." He moved back and began to run his fingers down her sides. He drew off her clothes one article at a time, kissing and caressing her skin as he went, and then Vanished his own attire.

"Sirius!" Then she pulled away, turning even redder. "I'm sorry. Professor."

"No, no," he said. "Call me Sirius. Otherwise this would be more inappropriate, even though you're graduating next week." She sighed when he moved up between her legs.

"I'm scared," she said.

"A Gryffindor, scared?" She looked away, and he felt guilty when he saw the tears in her eyes. "Hermione." He tilted her chin up so that he could look her in the eyes. "I was scared my first time, too. It's perfectly natural."

"Really?"

"Of course."

Then he kissed her. Her soft lips parted with some little prompting, and he realised why: she had little, if any, experience in open-mouthed kisses, and his heart was flooded with affection for this sweet girl who was giving herself to him. He took a few minutes to teach her the finer points, pulling away when she began to press her body upwards.

"I've never done that before," she said, and she touched her swollen lips. "Oh, Sirius…"

"I'm sorry," he said, stroking her hair. "This might hurt, but it will be over soon."

"I trust you."

He pressed his lips to her forehead, lingering as he lined himself up. He had already cast the charm earlier, not wanting to forget in the heat of the moment. Her eyes were shining as she looked up at him. On impulse, he kissed her again, using it to distract her. He didn't move until he was sure that she was ready, and only then did he release her mouth.

"I'm sorry," he repeated. "So sorry, Hermione."

"It's okay," she said, her voice weak. "It's… it's getting better."

Indeed it was. Things got better until they reached a roaring finish, the first of several that night. Hermione was unable to move much by the end, and he let her sleep it off. After all, she was Head Girl, so she could simply floo back to her rooms, in the morning if need be. She didn't have any more classes with him, otherwise he never would have engaged her, fortuitous though the prank was.

It reminded him of something twenty years ago…

* * *

><p><em>Another twenty years later<em>

Most of the older teachers had moved on (or passed on), and Hermione had had a great deal of success teaching Transfiguration at Beauxbatons. This was her first visit to Britain in seven years, and she had changed her look a few times in those seven years, even getting glasses. Sirius had heard nothing but good things about her, so when he was elected to take the reins of Hogwarts upon the headmistress's retirement, he wrote and asked Hermione is she was available.

She had been homesick, and was nearing the end of her ten-year contract, so she accepted his offer.

Sirius was busy in his office when Hermione arrived, so instead of going to see him straight away, she walked around the school, getting reacquainted with her old – and new – home.

One thing which confused her was a door that appeared and opened as she walked past. She knew that she wasn't near the Room of Requirement – she was on an entirely different floor, for that matter – and curiosity got the better of her.

_When she stepped through, she found herself caught up in the whirl of life forty years into the past. Professor Dumbledore insisted that Minerva use some of her long service leave, put Hermione in her place, and they both researched how to send her back. It was kind of him to give her an excuse to be there without drawing too much attention to herself._

_A few days after they found the solution – a place on the other side of the castle ought to open at a certain time, though Hermione suspected that all the headmaster had to do was _ask_ the castle – she ended up deflowering Sirius Black. She remembered how he was her first, although she didn't anticipate being the 'professor' who had taken his virginity. All these years, she had still held a torch for him, and was secretly flattered._

_After it, she made a pithy comment about getting an Outstanding herself, obscurely referring to the day when she gave herself to him. But he would never connect the two events… she hoped._

Time hadn't passed in the present day, for which she was infinitely grateful. She would have hated to let her new boss down on the very day she arrived. The portraits confirmed that she had merely gone in through the door, then come straight back out again, despite the fact that she had travelled forward in time from the opposite side of the school, not to mention been in the past for several weeks.

"Very odd," she said, climbing the stairs to the headmaster's office.

"Come in!" he called, and she stepped inside.

He was doing paperwork, and she took the time to study him.

Gods, he was as handsome as ever. A few more grey hairs, perhaps, but she imagined that twelve years in Azkaban, one year on the run, and then a few more before he was able to help Harry defeat Voldemort, not to mention the years of teaching afterwards, were enough to age anyone prematurely. She knew that she looked older than she ought to have done for a witch in her late thirties.

As she took in his appearance, he looked up. Then his jaw dropped.

"Mia," he said, gazing at her. "I mean, Professor Gardener! You haven't changed a…" Then he frowned, no doubt putting together the pieces of the puzzle. She shifted in place, her fingers twisting together and the butterflies in her stomach doing a quickstep.

"Hello, Mr. Black," she said.

* * *

><p>He'd know that voice anywhere. That voice had played in most of his wet dreams and fantasies over the years. She looked the same as the day she left, right down to the very last stitch of her robes.<p>

"I don't understand," he said. "I mean…"

"I took a slight detour when I got here," she said. Then she filled him in on the door, the time-travel, the research, and then getting back to the future… well, the present. By the end, they were both sitting, hands folded on the desk, Sirius looking down and Hermione watching him.

"All this time," he said. "I can't believe it. My godson's best friend… the girl whose innocent I took…"

"Was given," she said. "Always given freely." He glanced up at her. "Really, Sirius. I've always cared about you, so very much. When you nearly died in the Department of Mysteries, I knew I wanted you to be my first. Then, in my seventh year, my wish finally came true."

"And… you were _my_ first," he said. The corner of his mouth twitched. "But in completely different times." He shook his head, but he couldn't stop the laughter from erupting. He leaned back in his chair as he clutched his stomach, the tears beginning to stream down his face. Hermione couldn't help but join in.

After all, it really was a most extraordinary situation.

* * *

><p><strong>I imagine that they lived happily ever after. Who wouldn't want to, after all that?<strong>

**Well, this is my ninety-ninth one-shot, if you count "Synopses of Future Stories" (which has now been updated) and the explicit version of "A Predicament of a Bestial Nature" (which is on AFF).**

**I'm hoping that if anyone reading this has read "Captive at Number 12" or "Finding True Happiness", that you will vote in my poll. It's important to keep abreast of what people want, isn't it? Indeed.**

**Please review, my dears! I like to know what you think, especially if any improvements can be made. Put politely, of course.**


End file.
